


Not Dating

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Group Texting Shenanigans [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Times, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humour, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Teasing, Texting, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Tony Stark, everyone knows but them, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Steve brings Bucky back to the Tower post- CA:TWS and Bucky seems to be adjusting alright. Except he can’t relax, can’t sleep, and when he tries some self-relief (even when its imagining a certain mouthy genius with a butt that won't quit)  nothing seems to work.Tony understands Bucky's problem– after Afghanistan, it was months before he could relax enough to do that sort of thing, and when he realizes what's going on, he offers to lend a hand.Bucky is suspicious at first, but Tony has (ahem) magic fingers, and what is originally a one time, fairly awkward moment between near strangers starts to happen more often until its not JUST a helping hand, because now it involves mouths and nakedness and then they are trading kisses and spending the night together and Tony is wearing Bucky’s clothes and stealing his pillows– but its not like they are DATING or anything.They aren’t…dating, right?Oh shit.Are they dating??





	1. Chapter 1

The noise that Clint made when he walked around a corner and smacked into Bucky was less of a yell and more of a  _yelp_ , and then something of a  _splat_ as the archer hit the ground with a thud after bouncing off the super soldiers chest. 

“Good Christ, its like walking into a wall.” Clint grumbled and jumped back to his feet, dusting off his pants. “Bucky baby you are built like a brick house, and I don’t mean like the sexy lady the Commodores had a crush on, I mean like a building that if it fell on me would crush me flat.” 

“I do not understand that reference.” Bucky said evenly, his tone flat, his eyes flatter still. 

“Right. No, of course you don’t.” Clint grinned, apparently unfazed by the fall. “You got one’a’them notebooks Cap keeps around? Look up The Commodores, Brick House. It should break that scowl into something of a giggle, huh?” 

“Um–” Bucky spread his hands uncertainly. 

“Clint, leave Frosty alone.” Tony walked by with his eyes on his tablet, music blasting from the earphones looped around his neck. “You know damn well he doesn’t care about your terrible taste in music.” 

“Rude.” Clint said blandly, and made an obscene gesture behind Tony’s back. 

“I saw that, Wing-boy.” Tony called over his shoulder. “You should learn to sign quieter!” 

“You love me!” Clint yelled and Tony waved before disappearing into the elevator. “He loves me.” Clint said confidently. “Anyway, no harm no foul, huh? I didn’t break my nose on your ridiculous pecs, you didn’t get a smudge on that pretty metal–” Clint reached out to pat Bucky’s shoulder, but the big soldier jerked away. 

“Right. No touchee. I forgot.” Clint hesitated, then cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well. Guess I should be hittin’ the ol’ dusty trail….” 

He ambled away, pulling out his phone to no doubt text Natasha, and leaving Bucky standing by himself in the hallway, staring the way Tony had gone. 

 **To: Nat** –  _Heya baby. Do you think Bucky realizes he stares hard enough to burn holes in Tony’s pants?_

 **From Nat** –  _Clint, I am in the middle of a workout. How is this relevant at all?_

 **To: Nat** – _so you don’t think he realizes it either, huh? Yeah, I didn’t think so_

 **From Nat** –  _stop being gross and get down here so I can kick your ass_

 **To: Nat** –  _Oooh I love it when you talk dirty. Are you wearing those light pink short shorts? I love those things. When you get all sweaty they get all transparent._

 **From Nat** —  _I’ll wear them if you come work out. I saw you eat that whole pack of Oreos last night. If you lose that six pack, I’m leaving you for Sam._

 **To Nat** –  _I’m wounded._

 **From Sam** –  _Ain’t no shame losing your girl to a man like me, Hawk. Also, for the love of god, check and make sure you aren’t on group text before you start sexting?_

 **From Sam** –  _Also, Bucky likes Tony?_

 **From Steve** – _I second the group text thing, but thank god you guys stopped it before it got gross. Sam, Bucky doesn’t like Tony._

 **From Nat** –  _He totally does_.

 **From Steve** –  _WHAT_

 **From Clint-** -  _Calm down, Captain Patriot, its not like they are dating or anything. Nat are you wearing the pink shorts or not?_

 **From Sam** –  _FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP TEXTING RIGHT NOW_

*******************

*******************

Bucky ran his hands down his thighs nervously, trying to slouch in the stiff backed chair, trying to make himself more comfortable. A quick check at the door to make sure it was still closed, a glance at the window to make sure it was covered, and he eased his hand– his  _right_ hand– beneath the waist band of his sweat pants and palmed down the length of his cock, closing his eyes against the zing of pleasure, and biting at the inside of his cheek as he made the motion again– slowly, steadily, trying to make every second last. 

It was  _good_ , so good, and Bucky shifted in the chair, slowed his breathing so he could concentrate. 

_Thick brown hair. Chocolate colored eyes. A beguiling smile. Strong hands, calloused palms, the arc reactor glowing. A butt that made him drool. Lean legs and strong thighs and–_

A noise– a bird flying by the window, a horn on the street below, the elevator doors opening– it could have been anything, and it was probably nothing, but it was enough to break Bucky out of his carefully constructed and yet fragile concentration, and just that quickly, any spark of arousal was gone, his body far too relaxed to even try to continue, and Bucky dropped his face into his left hand in frustration. 

It had been months now, literally  _months_ since Stevie had brought him to the Tower, pushing a year here soon, and still Bucky was on edge over every little noise, every unexpected encounter.

Last week he had snatched a knife from the butchers block when Natasha had turned on the lights in the kitchen unexpectedly. 

Before that, he had gotten distracted by the door closing–  _the door_ – in the gym, and forgot to check his strength and sent poor Sam across the ring, through the ropes and into the padded wall with a single punch. 

Steve had put a friendly hand on his shoulder as they passed in the hall and Bucky had nearly broken his arm. 

It was beyond frustrating to feel so controlled by the Soldiers instincts, to switch from Bucky to  _him_ in a split second, set off by something inconsequential, scaring his teammates. 

He couldn’t even listen to the goddamn AI, because the first time JARVIS had spoke to him, Bucky had jumped up and ripped the speaker right out of the ceiling. 

Tony had been less than thrilled that day, which made Bucky feel even worse, because the last thing he wanted to do was upset the man who had welcomed him to the Tower with open arms and a big smile and a butt that  _just. wouldn’t. quit._

And of course, the thought of  _Tony_ brought up a whole  _other_ issue. 

During his time as the Soldier, Bucky’s baser  _urges_ had been chemically repressed, but now they were back in full force, and directed almost entirely towards a mouthy genius with a scathing sense of humour, an appreciation for all things tech that bordered on obsession, and the inclination to take care of anyone who stumbled through the doors of the Tower looking for a home. 

Tony was incredible. He was perfect. He was entirely out of Bucky’s league. 

But that didn’t stop Bucky from staring. Or daydreaming. Or thinking about Tony every time he tried to jerk off. 

And that was another issue–  _god, he had so many issues_ – nothing worked anymore. Bucky would get a few seconds where it was  _good_ , where his cock firmed in his hand and he could lose himself in a fantasy, and then something would bring him back and it would be gone. 

It was frustrating, and demoralizing, and completely emasculating and after months of this sort of thing, Bucky was ready to explode. 

No, not  _ready_ to explode actually. No, Bucky was just  _going_ to explode, and it happened in the form of a wild yell, throwing the chair across the room, and putting his left fist through the wall. 

God  _damn it_  he was so tired of feeling broken. 

********************

“Uh, hey Bucky Baby.” Tony knocked on the door and stuck his head around to peer inside the room. “Everything alright?” 

“Tony.” Bucky shook the plaster from his hand awkwardly. “Uh– sorry about your wall.” 

“Ain’t no thang.” Tony grinned easily. “House full of people like this, a busted wall isn’t even an issue. You alright though?” 

“I’m fine.” Bucky ran his hand through his hair self consciously, agitated with the long strand in his eyes, and grabbed a hair tie to wrap it up in a quick bun. “Um, did you need—” 

He raised an eyebrow when Tony’s eyes warmed in interest, staring at his hair. “ _What_? What are you staring at?” it came out harsher than he meant, and Bucky flinched away. 

Just another thing he was terrible at. 

“Why so tense, Buck?” Tony sounded genuinely concerned. “You wanna talk about anything or...?” 

“I  _really_ don’t.” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Okay.” Tony didn’t leave though, cocking his head and looking Bucky over carefully. “So um, how long have you been having trouble–?” a meaningful look below Bucky’s waist. “Since Steve brought you home? Or–?” 

“I don’t want to talk about this.” Bucky shook his head, beyond mortified that Tony had even guessed what the issue was, not ready to think about how the other man knew. 

“Hey look.” Tony stepped all the way inside the room and shut the door behind him. “By the way, just real quick? If you would have told me your door lock was broken, I would have fixed it. What did you do, jam your hand in the biometric scanner?” 

“Yeah.” Bucky flushed. “Sorry.” 

“Again.” Tony shrugged. “Living with these types of people? Damage isn’t an issue. But listen, so this uh– this thing you’re dealing with?” 

Bucky clenched his jaw so hard he thought he might have cracked a tooth. 

“When I came home from Afghanistan?” Tony tapped at the glowing arc reactor in his chest. “Literally took me months to even you know, want anything? And then like, months longer to trust anyone to be with me, and months after that to just feel normal about it again.” 

“Not. Helping.” Bucky growled and Tony _tsked_ sympathetically. 

“What I’m saying is, once I trusted someone to get me through–” he motioned awkwardly to Bucky’s crotch. “– it became a lot easier and I was quickly on my way to being the sparkling ray of sunshine I am today.” 

Bucky narrowed his eyes, left hand opening and closing nervously. 

“Do you–” Tony hesitated. “Do you trust me, Bucky?” 

Dead silence in the room while Bucky’s mouth fell open and his jaw landed somewhere in the vicinity of the floor while his brain took off for the clouds. 

“Are you offering–” he cleared his throat. “Are you offering what I think– no. No way. You aren’t actually offering–” 

“I am.” Tony nodded, just once, decisively. “I know you can’t ask Steve, Natasha is taken, and I could be wrong, but I just don’t see you calling a hooker to help with this sort of thing. So you know–” he gave Bucky a hesitant smile. “If you want? I mean, it’s not like we’re dating. It could just be a one time thing, if you wanted.” 

Bucky knew it was a terrible idea. Honestly the worst idea. Worse than asking Steve to help. Worse than calling a hooker. He absolutely could not ask Tony Stark, billionaire, Avenger, _fucking Iron Man_ , to jerk him off. No matter how badly Bucky wanted to lose himself in a wet dream over Tonys lips and tongue— no. This was a terrible idea. 

But Tony was  _offering_. 

Standing there and  _offering_ and  _good Lord,_  Bucky thought he was stronger than this, but it turns out he wasn’t strong at all, not when it came to Tony and  _this_. 

So he touched his hair nervously, clenched his fist, cleared his throat, spent a good minute and a half stalling and looking anywhere but into those dark brown eyes, and then in a far less confident voice than he intended, Bucky asked, 

“Uh, where– where do you want me?” 


	2. Chapter 2

_Five minutes_  is what Tony had said.  _Five minutes, and I’ll be right back, alright?_  

No, no it was  _not_ alright, because it was quite easily the longest five minutes of Bucky’s life where he talked himself both in  _and_ out of waiting, told himself it was a stupid idea, decided that he would tell Tony not to worry about it, flopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling because this was  _insane_ –

–and then muffled a groan at the thought of Tony’s hands on him, and knew that no matter how potentially awkward this might be, he was absolutely going to see it through. 

“Hey.” Tony popped back into the room so suddenly that Bucky actually grabbed a pillow for defense. “Easy big guy.” The smirk on Tony’s face made Bucky feel about six inches tall. “I don’t doubt you are lethal with a pillow, but it would take a hefty slice from the romance if you walloped me with it, huh?” 

“Uh, sorry.” Bucky tucked the pillow away sheepishly. “You startled me.” 

“I said five minutes.” Tony pointed out. “Aren’t you super soldiers wired to tell time down to Greenwich?” 

“Down to  _what_?” 

“Never mind.” Tony grinned and shook his head. “Sorry. I’m talking alot of nonsense right now. Why don’t you get comfortable, huh?” 

“Um–” Bucky glanced around the room and grabbed the only thing that he hadn’t destroyed in his frustration– a padded chair that sat in front of his never touched computer. ‘Is this–is this alright?” 

“Don’t matter as long as you’re comfortable.” Tony shrugged it off, and once Bucky sat (awkwardly, slowly, feeling like a damn fool) in the chair, Tony knelt down in front of him and lay a towel over Bucky’s knee then busied himself with ripping the plastic off a new bottle of lube. 

“Just went right to your knees, didn’t you?” Bucky said with a short laugh, and then he froze because  _honestly_ why the fuck had he said that? 

Tony didn’t even blink, just rolled his eyes and squeezed a generous amount of lube into his palms. “You gonna make a down on my knees comment every time we do this?” 

“Every time–” Bucky’s brain short circuited. “ _What_?” 

“Stop.” Tony patted his thigh. “I was trying to make you laugh. You’re tense enough to snap.” 

“Right. Relax.” Bucky blew out a deep breath and slouched a little further in the chair, trying to spread his legs without looking like he was spreading legs, and dropping his head back on the seat so he was looking up at the ceiling rather than staring down at Tony with what was definitely a stupid expression on his face. 

“Alright, big guy.” Tony cleared his throat. “I don’t want this to be anything neither of us wants it to be, alright? So you pick a safe word, Im going to tell you before I do anything, and it will work just fine.” 

“Anything neither of us wants it to be?” Bucky repeated. “What does that mean?” 

“I mean, I don’t want it to be awkward, and I don’t want you to snap if I touch you wrong, and I really don’t want to end up drop kicked through the wall if I surprise you, alright? Safe word. Go.” 

“Um. Red?” 

“Red is good.” Tony nodded. “Red for stop. Easy enough. Alright, you ready?” 

“Are we really doing this?” Bucky kept his eyes closed, because he knew he would lose his mind if he saw that Tony was laughing at him. 

“Well, I can leave if its too weird?” A warm hand on Bucky’s thigh and the soldier bit back a groan. 

“God, don’t leave.” 

“Yeah, alright.” Tony did smile then, Bucky could hear it in his voice. “Lift that big butt of your so I can get your pants down and we can–” 

“No.” Bucky shook his head. “Not my pants. Um–” 

“No worries.” Tony was quick to assure him, careful not to let any of his curiosity about Bucky’s reluctance seep into the words. “So. Button fly on your sweats? Good?” 

“Y-Yeah.” Bucky was starting to freak out a little bit again, and Tony rubbed at his–  _holy thick_ – thigh. “Yeah, alright.” 

“Here we go.” 

************************

Tony didn’t like to say he’d given  _alot_ of handjobs, but he had seen his way around the block a time or eight and knew his fingers were good for more than just working on his suit. 

But offering a hand job to a sexually frustrated super soldier as a form of no-strings-attached physical therapy was– well, it was certainly  _different_ , wasn’t it? 

But Tony wasn’t complaining 

Not at all. 

He couldn’t smother the noise of appreciation he made as he lifted Bucky’s cock from the pants. Tony’s mouth fell open a little, because even though he had expected Bucky to be  _fairly_ hefty, he hadn’t expected Bucky to be  _this_ hefty, even while he was soft. 

Another noise, this one a little less appreciative and a little more impressed, when Bucky started hardening under his fingers almost immediately and Tony closed his fingers in a loose circle, slicking down the length to the base and back up again. 

A quick glance up at Bucky to make sure he was alright, and Tony let his left hand rest lightly on Bucky’s knee before tightening his grip and trying not to feel  _too_ clinical as he started a slow, easy rhythm

“Ah.” Bucky hissed a little when Tony slid the foreskin back and thumbed over the sensitive head, swiping through the wet gathering at the tip and using to smooth the way even more. 

“Red?” Tony asked and when Bucky shook his head, Tony did it again, watching every emotion on the soldiers face to try and figure out exactly how to please him. 

 _There_ , when Tony brought his entire first up and over the tip.  _Like that_ , when he slid his hand down as far as he could and gripped tighter around the thick base.  _Again_ , when Bucky’s hips lifted the barest inch because Tony ran his thumb firmly up the underside of his cock and then rubbed his palm over the head. 

“Ah–” another hiss when Tony gripped him tighter, Bucky’s cock pulsing, twitching against the calloused palm. “ _Tony_ –” 

“Red?” Another negative shake, so Tony kept going, leaning in further between Bucky’s legs and running his free hand further up Bucky’s thigh digging his fingers in lightly to make Bucky tremble. It was easier now that Bucky was fully hard, more inches than Tony had expected to see, but hey,  _not complaining_. 

It was almost a bummer that Bucky hadn’t been willing to shuck his pants, because Tony would have  _loved_ to get those legs further apart and his hands down  _lower_ , would bet that Bucky was a man who wouldn’t mind a little finger action–

_Whoops. Easy, Tony. Focus on the task at hand. The big, thick, task at hand._

Speeding up now, adding a turn to his wrist that made the soldier bite at his lip, closing his fingers into a warm,  _slick_ grip so it felt like Bucky was fucking into something real, inching closer in until all it would have taken was an inch or two and Tony could have used his mouth instead. 

“ _Tony_ –” It was half begging, half demanding, and Bucky thrust up helplessly when he felt Tony breathing over him. “T-Tony—” 

“Come on.” Tony murmured, licking at his own lips. “Bucky, come on–” 

Bucky’s hands slammed down onto the side of the chair, tightening around the edges as just the sound of Tony’s  _voice_ had him coming– every line in his body tense, pleasure thrumming through his veins and breaking from his lips in a ragged cry, his cock pouring hot and white into and over Tony’s fingers, spilling onto the towel that had been hastily shoved over his lap. 

“Good Christ.” Tony was grinning, but he wasn’t really  _laughing_ , only shocked by how hard Bucky came, how much spend was dripping from his hand, the way Bucky was repeating his name over and over–  _Tonytonytonytony_ — and surprisingly  _unsurprised_ by how hard he was in his own pants, his erection straining uncomfortably against his zipper. 

He kept touching Bucky though, stroking him slower, gentler as the big soldier came down from his high, murmuring things that made zero sense but were hopefully soothing,“ _God that’s good, Jesus Christ, Buck, feel better? yeah, I bet that feels better.”_

“Tony.” Bucky wet his lips, finally opening his eyes to stare down at Tony uncertainly. “Um, that was–you are–” 

There was a  _creeeeeeeeak_ , slow and whiny and then  _CRASH_ the chair beneath Bucky practically vaporized under his death grip, the seat splintering in his fingers and sending Bucky to the ground in an ungraceful sprawl, cock flopping unceremoniously against his sweats, come-soaked towel flipping up onto his chest. 

Bucky had never wanted the floor to open up and swallow him so badly in his life. 

“Oh my.” Tony’s eyes were comically wide and he had to take a few deep breaths before he managed to speak. “Alright, um, Bucky. I want to be perfectly clear, that how hard I am about to laugh is in no way related to what happened between us? And entirely related to you literally breaking a chair and landing on your ass, alright? Are we– are we clear on that?” 

“Uh, yes?” Bucky raised his eyebrows–

–and Tony collapsed in a fit of giggles, full on guffaws, wiping at his eyes with his clean hand as tears streamed down his face. “DID YOU HEAR THE CHAIR SQUEAK?” he yelled. “IT WAS LIKE SOMETHING OUT OF A CARTOON JESUS CHRIST.” 

Bucky didn’t want to laugh, he DID NOT want to laugh while his dick was still out and there was a gross towel on his shirt, but Tony was adorable when he was laughing, and his laugh was pretty infectious so Bucky allowed himself a chuckle or two, pushing his hair from his face and shaking his head at the mess. 

“M’Sorry about your chair, Tony.” He offered lamely, and for whatever reason, that made Tony laugh even harder. 

“Oh my god Bucky!” Tony’s eyes, that gorgeous chocolate brown, were bright and sparkling. “Bucky, we just used a handjob a physical therapy and you’re worried that  _I’m_ worried about a chair? OH MY GOD!” 

“Yeah, well.” Bucky tucked himself away and scrambled to his feet, offering Tony a hand up off the floor. “As long as you’re not mad.” 

“Nope.” Tony looked like he might start laughing again. “Not mad. You feel better?” 

“Other than feelin’ like a fuckin’ fool for landin’ on my ass, yeah, guess I’m alright.” Bucky glanced down at the floor, then back up again shyly. “What’ bout you? Ya alright?” 

Tony sucked in a quick breath. “Wow. I wasn’t prepared for that bit of Brooklyn to come through there, soldier. Not just your arm that’s lethal, is it?”

“Um–” Bucky was thrown for a loop, stammering over his words over the flirt in Tony’s voice. “Well, gee, I guess–” 

“I’ll get outta here so you can shower or something.” Tony grinned at him, grabbing a shirt from Bucky’s laundry and wiping his hands. “Ill send a new chair up, huh?” 

“Sure thing. Um, thank you.” 

Tony only waved and shut the door behind him. 

Bucky collapsed face first onto his bed and couldn’t decide if he was embarrassed as hell or giddy over the time with Tony.

His phone buzzed almost instantly, and Bucky through about ignoring it, but realized it might be Steve, and the blonde got all paranoid and nosy when Bucky didn’t answer his phone. 

 _Oh_. It was a text from Tony. 

 **From Tony** –  _So Brooklyn, next time around, lets try a bed? I feel like it will be suspicious if I have to keep replacing chairs._

 **To Tony** –  _Next time?_

 **From Tony** –  _Good god this got awkward as hell, didn’t it? I thought physical therapy sessions were supposed to happen at least once a week?_

 **To Tony** – _PHYSICAL THERAPY?_

 **From Tony** –  _Holy shit it got more awkward._  

Bucky stared down at his phone for several minutes, then started typing slowly. 

 **To Tony** –  _no, you’re right. At least once a week._

 **From Tony** –  _let me know your schedule, Brooklyn._

 _Brooklyn_? Bucky felt like a dumbass grinning so big, but he was alone in the room so there was no one to judge him. 

Yeah, he was giddy as hell. 

************************

************************

 **From Sam** –  _Weirdest thing just happened. I walked by Bucky and he smiled at me._

 **From Steve** –  _the horror. smiling at a teammate, what was he thinking?_

 **From Nat** –  _No, Sam is right. It’s weird. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Bucky smile._

 **From Sam** –  _no, that’s not true, he smiled like a month ago, remember?_

 **From Nat** –  _right, when Clint fell down the stairs_.

 **From Steve** – _funny day._

 **From Clint** –  _you guys are a bag of dicks. Sam, why did Bucky smile?_

 **From Sam** –  _I dunno, I walked by and said hi, he looked up and smiled, I almost walked into a wall. Its like being hit by lightning._

 **From Nat** –  _because you were blinded by the brilliance?_

 **From Sam** –  _no because I thought it was like, a bad omen or something._

 **From Steve** –  _you guys, Bucky is a sweet guy. Him smiling doesn’t happen all that often, but it still happens. Lay off._

 **From Clint** –  _Hey Captain Bald Eagle, no one asked you._

 **From Sam** – _Just because Bucky plays nice with you, Steve, don’t mean he plays nice with everyone else._

 **From Nat** –  _he probably got laid. That’s the surest thing to bring a smile to a cranky bastard._

 **From Sam** –  _but WHO though? You don’t think ol Frosty hired a call girl?_

 **From Steve** – _I really don’t approve of you guys calling Bucky FROSTY._

 **From Clint** –  _Noted, Captain Spangles._

 **From Steve** –  _I also don’t approve of Captain Spangles_

 **From Sam** –  _ANYWAY– the only person I can think of would be Tony but… really? Tony and Bucky?_

 **From Nat** – _I could see it. Both brunettes, both moody, both gorgeous._

 **From Clint** –………… _what was that, wife of mine?_

 **From Nat** –  _not as gorgeous as you, husband._  

 **From Sam** –  _gross. Anyway, do we all vote Tony?_

 **From Bruce** –  _Hey guys? Uh, why am I involved in this group text? I don’t care about any of this. Why are we talking about Bucky’s sex life?_

 **From Clint** –  _oh hey Brucie. I forgot I added you._

 **From Bruce** –  _yeah… I don’t really approve of Brucie._

 **From Sam** –  _my god, there’s two of them, two sticks in the mud in a group chat, what are the odds._

**From Steve** _– I don’t think its Tony and Bucky. Thats– That’s weird, right? Is that weird for anyone else?_

**From Nat** _– its not like they’re dating, Cap. Sometimes people just hook up. Casual sex. Its the new wave. Free love and all that. Welcome to the 21st century._

**From Steve** _– FREE LOVE???_

**From Bruce** –  _Okay seriously, how do I leave this thing?_


	3. Chapter 3

**From Clint** –  _My LORD Bucky is cranky today._

**From Steve** _– Clint, not everyone is a morning person._

**From Clint** _– He just aggressively stirred his coffee._

**From Steve** _– you can’t aggressively stir coffee._

**From Clint** _– he stirred it so hard that the spoon broke off and the cup shattered._

**From Steve** _– Oh. Alright, maybe he’s a little tense._

**From Sam** _– can confirm. Big and Surly has entered the living room and is staring at his phone so hard his laser vision might activate and destroy us all._

**From Natasha** _– Bucky has laser vision? I’m so jealous._

**From Clint** _– Uh, no thanks babe, your glare is lethal enough without laser vision, thank you._

**From Sam** _– HE JUST SENT A TEXT_

**From Steve** _– oh no, using a phone to text imagine that._

**From Sam** _– HE GOT A TEXT BACK AND HE IS SMILING_

**From Clint** _– BRUCIE! UPDATE! Is Tony checking his phone?_

**From Bruce** _– Don’t drag me into this._

**From Natasha** _– Don’t be a spoilsport Brucie._

**From Bruce** _– Oh good, I’m glad the nickname is catching on. No, Tony is still working in the lab with me. I haven’t seen him check his phone once._

**From Bruce** _– correction, he isn’t texting but he did tell JARVIS to reply, fifteen minutes._

**From Sam** _– FIFTEEN MINUTES TILL WHAT_

**From Natasha** _– someone calm Sam down before he gets overwhelmed and needs a nap._

**From Bruce** _– this is so stupid, you guys. Just because Bucky smiles at his phone and Tony is using JARVIS to reply to random texts doesn’t mean anything. Its circumstantial at best._

**From Clint-** _\- well, if we were in a court of law, maybe that would matter. But since this is a court of love, I will take all the circumstantial evidence I can get._

**From Natasha** _– good god you’re adorable_

**From Steve** _– THERE IS NO COURT OF LOVE! BUCKY AND TONY ARE NOT DATING!_

**From Natasha** _– Cap, we know they aren’t dating, but do we need to have the free love/ hook up culture talk again?_

**From Steve** _– ….I’m going for a run. You guys give me a headache._

************************

“Sorry about this.” Bucky mumbled, the words slightly muffled by the arm over his face. “I tried to do it– you know, by myself? And it just didn’t happen.” 

“No worries.” Tony was trying not to stare, he really was, but the sight of Bucky stretched out on the bed in front of him was just a little too reminiscent of certain…dreams… he had been having, and he cleared his throat for about the thousandth time before laying a hand on Bucky’s thigh. “You good like this? Shorts on, again? Or off this time?” 

“On.” Bucky said quickly, then grimaced a little. “I’m all uh– all scarred around my thighs.” 

“Why’s that?” Tony busied himself with spreading a towel out and blowing on the lube to warm it up in his palm. “Or you don’t have to tell me, never mind.” He settled on his knees between Bucky’s spread legs, using his dry hand to lift Bucky through the button fly of the shorts, then taking over with his slick hand. 

“ _Oh_.” Bucky shuddered at the first touch, and Tony was more than a little pleased at how quickly the soldier hardened for him within just a few strokes. “Um, scars– um, for injections? Because most of the veins in my arms are–” 

“We don’t have to talk about this now.” Tony interrupted with a short smile, a pang in his chest over the pain in Bucky’s voice. “I shouldn’t have asked when we are trying to have sexy times.” 

He budged closer and added a little more lube to his hand, a soft squelch as he circled Bucky’s cock and began pulling over him quickly. 

“Is that what this is?” Bucky’s breath was already coming faster, his hips shifting on the bed. “Sexy times? I thought we were calling it– _ah_ – physical therapy?” 

“That seemed a little weird, even for me.” Tony joked, and starting rubbing slow circles on Bucky’s leg with his other hand. “You said you tried by yourself?” 

“Yeah.” Bucky tensed when Tony tugged the foreskin back to massage his thumb over the leaking head. “Yeah, like four or five–  _Tony, dammit_ – four or five times?” 

“Why didn’t you just text me?” Tony couldn’t help his smile when Bucky gave up trying to cover his eyes and dropped his left arm to the bed to grip at the sheets desperately. “I mean, you didn’t have to wait until you were half out of your mind before texting me.”

“I didn’t want to–” Bucky groaned, thrusting his hips up to push his cock through Tony’s tight grip. “I didn’t want– I mean, I thought it would be–” 

“Why don’t we finish this talk after I make you come?” Tony suggested with a grin, and set about doing just that, working up and down Bucky’s length, switching to both hands and alternating his speed until Bucky was arching off the bed, tearing at the blankets, stuttering through a curse as he tipped over his edge. 

“There you go.” Tony murmured and grabbed the towel to discreetly wipe his hands before laying it over Bucky’s lap. “Better?” 

He made to move off the bed, but Bucky grabbed at his wrist quickly, holding him there. “Just for a minute?” Bucky asked cautiously, keeping his eyes closed, but his hold light, so Tony sat back and waited, letting Bucky hold his wrist as he tried to come back to himself. 

“Thank you.” A few minutes later, awkwardly, as Bucky pushed to a sitting position. “Um– so–”

“So we didn’t break any chairs this time.” Tony chuckled and Bucky tinged a little pink which was just about the cutest thing Tony had ever seen in his entire life. 

“I felt weird texting you to ask for this.” Bucky finally mumbled, letting his hair fall in his face to hide his eyes. “S’pecially since we don’t talk a whole lot anyway.” 

“I feel like we talk a reasonable amount.” Tony shrugged. “But I wouldn’t mind talking more, you know? You could just text me to say  _hi_ sometime.” 

He was teasing, of course, and Bucky looked up with a hopeful smile. “Yeah? Just to talk?” 

“Yeah, Brooklyn.” Tony leaned in and for about 2.3 seconds Bucky thought it might be for a kiss–  _oh please god, let it be for a kiss_ – but Tony only tucked a strand of dark hair behind Bucky’s ear. “Whenever you want. I always got my phone on, you know. Or you could come down to the lab and hang out. Maybe it would make physical therapy–” he nudged Bucky’s knee playfully. “– less awkward?” 

“Uh sure.” Bucky grinned and Tony winked, and then was out the door. 

***********************

***********************

“This is so much better than I thought it would be.” Bucky admitted after Tony had spent a few minutes helping him come down. “I mean, never would’a thought to ask you for help or anything but this–” he dragged in a deep breath. “Tony, I swear your hands are magic or something.” 

Tony laughed, squeezing at his ankle before hopping off the bed. “Well, third time’s the charm, huh? Glad it didn’t take you three weeks to text me this time.” 

“Yeah.” Bucky felt a little embarrassed that it had only been four days in between this and the last time but Tony didn’t seem to care so….

“Alright, I’ll see you later?” Tony waved a little and headed out the door, but not before Bucky caught a glimpse of him adjusting himself with a grimace, easing the front of his jeans away from what looked like a size-able erection. 

Bucky couldn’t help the way he licked his lips, eyes brightening at the thought of Tony actually being turned on by this. Maybe next time he could reciprocate and they could get off together. 

The thought of getting his hands on that beautiful body, of watching Tony come apart with him was enough to make his spent cock twitch against his thigh and Bucky sighed down at it. 

“Gotta wait a few days for more of that, don’t we?” 

********************

 Tony was more than surprised when Bucky reached for his zipper halfway through their next (ahem) session. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, its alright.” He tried to wave Bucky off. “I thought we were focusing on getting you off so you’d stop punching through my walls and breaking my chairs?” 

“You don’t want me to–” Bucky ran his palm over the bulge in Tony’s pants, pressing hard enough to make the genius’ eyes flutter shut. “Ya sure, sugar?” 

“Good god.” Tony laughed when his whole body twitched over the little but of Brooklyn coming through Bucky’s words. “That little bit of an accent kills me. What do I gotta do to make you talk like that more often?” 

“Pull your pants down?” Bucky suggested and Tony gave a little shimmy that made Bucky want to  _howl_ and dropped his jeans down his thighs enough for Bucky to get his hand on his cock, an appreciative noise from Bucky’s throat when he saw how thick Tony was.

“Ah shit–” Tony panted a little, braced his clean hand by Bucky’s waist, leaning further over his body. “ _Bucky_ —” 

************************

************************

**From Sam** _– Okay, I don’t want to be that guy, but Tony is smiling A LOT_

**From Steve** _– Are we doing this again? Tony is smiling._

**From Natasha** _– yeah. ALOT. And not his press smile or that cute one he has for us._

**From Sam** _– if I didn’t know better Id think Tony got laid._

**From Steve** _– Please stop talking_

**From Clint** _– WHAT? You think those two finally sealed the deal?? Without telling us?_

**From Bruce** _– Can someone please get me out of this group text?_

**From Sam** _– No can do, Bruce. You spend the most time with Tony, when did he start being all dumb like this?_

**From Bruce** _– Dumb like what?_

**From Natasha** _– Smiling for no reason, staring off into space, putting his hands in his pockets and grinning like a dumbass?_

**From Clint** _– also, his eyes get all crinkly like he’s mega happy._

**From Bruce** _– uh….  two days ago?_

**From Sam** _– suspiciously, right about the time Bucky got another text message that made him smile._

**From Steve** _– you guys are making mountains out of molehills. Just because Tony is in a good mood doesn’t mean anything is happening._

**From Clint** _– yeah, alright Captain Denial._

**From Natasha** _– which one do you think is the mountain and which one is the molehill._

**From Sam** _– My bets on Frosty being the mountain. Super soldier, you know_

**From Bruce** _– ARE WE SERIOUSLY TALKING ABOUT THE SIZE OF THEIR DICKS_

**From Clint** _– no need to be crude, Brucie. Yo Sam, I don’t want to ruin your idea, but have you seen Tony in running shorts? He’s bigger than we think he is._

**From Natasha** _– I’m surprisingly okay with you noticing that, Clint._

**From Clint** _– ha, yeah you are baby. We’re open and flexible to all sorts of things, aren’t we?_

**From Bruce** _– this is honestly the worst conversation I’ve ever had._

**From Steve** _– I can second that._

*******************

*******************

“Tonytonytony you’re killing me–” Bucky gasped and tugged at the curly hair tangled in his fingers. “Ah shit–  _shit_ , baby come on– don’t stop–” 

“Easy on the hair.” Tony warned lightly, pulling his lips of Bucky’s cock with a slight pop. “I realize it’s been a while but if you pull my hair out we’re gonna have a problem.” 

“Sorry.” Bucky let go instantly, running his fingers down Tony’s cheek and to his jaw in a sort of frantic motion, reaching down to Tony’s neck to feel the muscles swallowing jerking the thick length shoved into his mouth. “Sorry, but pleasepleaseplease don’t stop–don’t stop–” 

“I’m not gonna stop.” Tony huffed a laugh. “Especially if you keep begging like that. Damnit, Brooklyn, you’re killing me.” 

He dropped back down, licking his lips to coat them in spit before he took Bucky in again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, bopping up and down as best he could, easing more and more or Bucky past his tongue and to the back of his mouth and then swallowing enthusiastically (if not carefully) and Bucky cried out loud when the head of his cock slid further into  _tight_ and  _hot_ and  _wet_ ….

Tony pulled all the way off, took a deep breath and plunged all the way down again–

–and Bucky broke. 

“TONY!” He fit both hands on the back of Tony’s head and held him down, thrusting up with shout, fucking between those red lips once twice, three times and then he was coming hard, pouring down Tony’s throat, groaning hoarsely through every twitch and spasm and little jolt of pleasure he could wring from his orgasm. 

“Ah god, ah sweet thing that was so good, you’re so good, holy shit–” Bucky couldn’t even get a full breath in, combing his fingers through Tony’s hair and wiping away the tears from Tony’s eyes watering. “Sugar, I can’t believe–” 

“WHAT THAT FUCK BUCKY?” Tony jerked away, rolling off the bed and wiping at his mouth. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?” 

“Tony–” Bucky’s mouth fell open. “Um–” 

“DID I EVER TELL YOU TO HOLD ME DOWN?” Tony was practically screeching, grabbing for the ever present towel and spitting into it, furiously wiping the mess from his lips. “WHY DID YOU THINK YOU COULD COME IN MY MOUTH WITHOUT ASKING?! YOU DIDN’T EVEN WARN ME!!” 

“Oh shit.” Bucky’s stomach dropped. “Oh shit, Tony, M’sorry, so sorry. I got carried away and–” 

“Yeah no shit!” Tony spat.

“–I forgot to ask, honey, I’m so sorry!” Bucky zipped himself back up and reached for Tony pleadingly. “You felt so good and its been a really long time for me–”

“That’s not a fucking excuse!” Tony was still furious. “Do you know what its like to take a goddamn summer sausage down your throat when you aren’t expecting it?” 

“Sorry, a what?” Bucky was trying not to laugh, really  _really_ trying, but Tony had yelled summer sausage with a perfectly straight face and—. “What did you call me?” 

“YOU KNOW HOW BIG YOU ARE!” Tony shouted. “DON’T PRETEND LIKE YOU DON’T! YOU’RE A GODDAMN SUMMER SAUSAGE AND PROBABLY JUST RUINED MY THROAT FOR A YEAR!” 

“Tony!” Bucky scrambled off the bed and tried to take his hand. “I’m so sorry, sugar, it won’t happen again. Let me make it up to you?” 

“Yeah, you’re damn right it wont happen again!” Tony slammed the door behind him as he left and Bucky slumped onto his bed with a groan. 

He was the worst at this.

********************

********************

“Hey Tony.” 

“Mmph.” Tony grumbled something in Bruce’s general direction and started digging through one of the cupboards. 

“Coffee pot is full.” Bruce offered, motioning to Tony’s favorite thing in the entire house. “Got a cup ready for you and everything.”

“I need tea.” Tony pointed to his throat. “Scratchy and sore.” 

“Oh gee, are you getting sick?” Bruce instantly produced his box of herbal teas. “Chamomile to settle your stomach? Peppermint? Slippery Elm or Licorice root for your throat?” 

“I am not drinking  _anything_ called slippery elm.” Tony snorted, then grimaced and touched his neck again. “Maybe just some green tea.” 

“Yeah, I’ll make you some.” Bruce reached for the tea kettle to start boiling water, frowning when he saw Clint frantically trying to signal him from the living room. 

 _What_? he mouthed and Clint waved his hands around wildly before signing rapidly in Bruce’s direction. 

Bruce frowned and shook his head. They all knew sign language of course, but Clint was signing at about a million miles a minute and Bruce couldn’t keep up. 

Clint rolled his eyes and waved his phone then, and Bruce shook his head to that too. _No phone on him_. 

Clint threw his hands up in the universal sign of abject frustration, then very slowly and purposefully jabbed a finger at Tony. 

 _Tony_. _Got it_. Bruce sent him a thumbs up. 

Next Clint pointed at his neck, then again at Tony. 

_Tony’s neck? Throat? Okay?_

Then Clint grinned impishly and made a rather vulgar, clear as day motion miming a blow job, then tapped his left arm. 

_Tony gave Bucky a blow job and that’s why his throat is sore?_

“EEP!” Bruce yelped in horror, and Clint dove onto the couch so Tony wouldn’t see him die of laughter. 

“Brucie-bear?” Tony rubbed at his forehead in frustration. “How’s the tea coming?” 

“Oh, here you go Tony.” Bruce handed him a cup, shooting an irritable glance at Clint. “What happened? Sing too loudly in your lab?” 

“Uh, there was some shouting.” Tony took a quick sip. “Sure.” 

“Sorry, Tony.” Bruce tsked in sympathy. 

Over Tony’s shoulder, Sam entered the living room, a startled HNG? from him as Clint yanked him onto the couch and whispered furiously into his ear. 

Sam popped back up, eyes wide, wiggling his eyebrows in Bruce’s direction. 

He shook his head emphatically, only to be out nodded by the other two, who grinned and made blow job motions. 

Then Natasha walked through the room and smacked them both upside the head as she passed and Bruce sent her a grateful look. 

“Tony.” Bruce coughed and tried to sound as casual as he could. “You aren’t um– I mean, are you seeing anyone? Right now? Dating anyone?” 

“No.” Tony took another drink and sent him a curious look. “Why, Bruce? You want to go out some time?” 

“Uh–” Bruce blinked at him. “Well, no not really. I mean, no offense but–” 

“No offense taken.” Tony shrugged it off. “I didn’t think you were into that sort of thing. But no, not dating anyone. Why?” 

“Just curious.” 

**********************

**********************

“Heya sweet thing.” Bucky offered as he entered the lab and Tony leveled him with a glare that could kill a cactus. “Uh, how’s your throat?” 

“I’ve had to drink tea for the last three days.” Tony said frostily. “How do you think it is?” 

“Right.” Bucky kicked at the ground self consciously. “Um listen, I wanna apologize–”

“–I would think so–”

“– and I don’t really know how to do that without it sounding like I’m only apologizing so you’ll come back to my room.” 

“Yeah.” Tony went back to his computer. “I will definitely think it’s only because you want me to get you off again.” 

“Ah, sugar, I’m so sorry I did that to you.” Bucky did sound remorseful, so Tony slanted a look his way. “I never would’a done it, jus’ got all carried away and you were takin’ me so good and all–” the big soldier shrugged helplessly. “I’m sorry.” 

“Alright.” Tony didn’t sound totally convinced, so Bucky took a few steps closer and turned Tony’s chair so it was facing him, getting on his knees on the hard floor. “What– what are you doing?” 

“I used to be good at this.” Bucky explained with a shy little smile. “All the charm and stuff? Kissing and um sexy times? And that? And I sure knew how to use my mouth, you know?” 

“Uh–” Tony’s eyebrows almost flew off his face. “Are you offering…?”

“If ya want.” Bucky slid his right hand up Tony’s leg. “I mean, actions speak louder than words, right?” 

“You don’t have to do this.” Tony watched him closely. “I’m a little sore at you still, but Ill get over it. Give me a few more days and I’ll miss you enough to text you back.” 

“Are you saying no?” Bucky asked teasingly, running his tongue over his lips and letting his voice roughen. “Sayin’ no to me gettin’ ya in my mouth?” 

“Good Christ.” Tony started yanking at his jeans and Bucky tried not to laugh, only helped Tony pull them down to his thighs, then took Tony’s hands and threaded them into his hair. 

“Are you sure?” Tony frowned then. “I would think something like having your hair pulled would trigger you?” 

“I used to love it.” Bucky confessed. “I bet Ill love it with you too.” 

“Oh shit.” Tony breathed, and curled the long strands into his fingers. “Oh hell yeah.” 

“Let’s see if I remember how to do this.” Bucky grinned and nuzzled his nose into the soft patch of skin at Tony’s hip. “Hold onto me, sugar.” 

******************

Tony considered himself to have better than average staying power, and to be an excellent, considerate lover, but wow it was almost embarrassing how quickly he was on edge once Bucky started licking over him, how badly he wanted to tell Bucky to hold still and just let him fuck into that pretty mouth. 

Bucky glanced up at him from beneath those thick lashes like he fucking  _knew_ , and went back to pressing his lips in soft kisses to the side of Tony’s cock, his palm smoothing up and down the other side, the combination of rough and soft making Tony see stars. 

“Never been with someone cut before.” Bucky grunted, flicking his tongue out around the head of Tony’s cock, digging his tongue in just enough to collect the wet seeping from the tip. “Sure is pretty.” 

“Oh  _fuck_.” Tony jerked up then, and Bucky opened his mouth a bare inch, suckling just a bit before pulling off again. “Oh come on, where are you going?” Tony laughed but not because it was funny, only because the split second on Bucky’s tongue had been enough to make him just about lose his mind. 

“This is an apology, remember?” Bucky’s smile was nothing short of wicked as hell, and if Tony hadn’t been wound so tight he might have smacked the soldier. 

As it was though, Bucky’s fingers trailed into the crease of hip and thigh, brushing the base of Tony’s cock before dipping lower and Tony lifted right off the seat when Bucky cradled his sac gently, exploring every inch he could, stroking over the sensitive perineum and stopping just short of Tony’s entrance. 

The noise Tony made was practically a whine, and Bucky hid his smile because he definitely had ananswer to the question of whether or not Tony was a top or bottom. 

Finally, and not a minute to soon, Bucky opened his mouth and swallowed around Tony’s (surprisingly, pleasingly, bigger than he expected) cock, taking him clear to the root with the first breath and mashing his nose into Tony’s soft stomach. 

“Bucky!” The fingers in his hair tightened almost to the point of pain, and Bucky only hummed in approval and tried to push closer, working this throat so it rippled and twitched around Tony, and only when he needed to breathe did Bucky start pulling away, leaving heavy strands of saliva as he went, coating Tony’s cock to keep it slick. 

“Damn it, you  _are_ good at this.” Tony gaped at him in surprise. “No gag reflex, huh?” 

“Why don’t you find out?” Bucky offered, sitting back on his heels and urging Tony to the edge of the chair. Then he dropped his jaw open and ran his metal fingers over his lips–holy shit, did Tony’s eyes get a little crazy over that– before asking, “Don’t ya wanna fuck my mouth, sugar?” 

Tony only waited long enough to make sure that Bucky was really alright with it, then he held Bucky’s head still, tugging at his hair to keep it tilted back, and fed his length between those perfectly red lips. 

“Ohhhhhh oh oh oh.” Tony groaned when Bucky’s nose met his stomach again, then withdrew and thrust back in lightly, testing the movement. Bucky only raised his eyebrows and nodded as best as he could, so Tony took a deep breath, and let himself lose a little control.

*********************

*********************

Bucky knew damn well that if the serum didn’t enhance his healing and make him sort of bullet proof, his throat would be just as sore as Tony’s had been, because once permission had been given, Tony hadn’t held back  _at all_. 

In fact, Bucky was even reconsidering his earlier assumption that Tony was a bottom, and that was… that was more than okay with him. 

“Jesus Christ.” Tony was practically slurring his words as he stretched out on the couch in the corner of the lab. “Bucky, what the hell?” 

“You forgive me, sugar?” Bucky drained another water bottle and smiled hopefully. “We alright?” 

“We were alright before the spectacular blow job.” Tony blew out a deep breath. “But hey, I’m not gonna complain if that’s how you want to apologize from here on out. In fact, if it wasn’t a creepy thing to do, I’d pretend to be mad just to get you on your knees more often.” 

“Don’t gotta be made for me to get on my knees.” Bucky teased and Tony laughed it off, closing his eyes and yawning. 

“Im beat, Brooklyn. Gonna take a nap.” 

“Sure thing.” Bucky hesitated before leaving, staring over at the nearly asleep genius. 

His crush on Tony had been pushing out of control well before  _this_ all started, but after almost two months of these sort of moments together, it was quickly sliding into dangerous territory. Bucky had no idea how Tony felt about him, but there had to be something there, right? Because Tony’s eyes were always soft and sweet after wards, and he was staying longer and longer after they finished, sitting on the bed and talking, or cleaning up in the bathroom instead of leaving to do it, and that seemed… intimate? Closer, somehow? 

Either way, Bucky decided to take a chance, so he bent over the couch and brushed the softest kiss possible onto Tony’s lips. 

Except as he went to pull away, Tony hooked an arm around his neck and dragged him back for a better kiss, their lips meeting firmly for several seconds before he let him go. 

“Text me, huh?” Tony smiled sweetly, then curled up into the couch and promptly fell asleep. 

“Sure thing, sweet thing.” Bucky whispered, and left as quietly as he could. 

**********************

**********************

**From Natasha** _– I JUST HEARD BUCKY HUMMING OH WHAT A BEAUTIFUL MORNING AS HE PASSED ME IN THE HALLWAY_

**From Clint** _– OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKE IT A BEAUTIFUL MORNING_

**From Steve** _– The sun came up? Like it does every day?_

**From Sam** _– get out Steve, no one wants you here. Plus, I have something better. I was heading down to the lab to grab Tony for a run, and Bucky was leaving and told me to be quiet because Tony was sleeping!_

**From Steve** _– and?_

**From Clint** _– AND???_

**From Sam** _– so I peeked in and Tony was sleeping BUT HIS PANTS WERE STILL UNZIPPED_

**From Natasha** _– you’re lying_

**From Sam** _– IM NOT LYING_

**From Steve** _– oh my god, is something actually going on between those two?_

**From Bruce** _– i asked Tony the other day if he was dating anyone, but he said no…_

**From Steve** _– Yeah, but apparently hook up culture is a thing, so they don’t have to be dating._

**From Clint-** _\- Captain Prude, is Frosty a top or a bottom_

**From Steve** _– Im not answering that_

**From Sam** _– I bet he’s a switch. Half power top, half submissive thing blinking up at you with those ridiculous eyes._

**From Natasha** _– Tony is a switch too. Power bottom I bet, then super sweet when he tops.  I bet they just flip a coin to figure it out._

**From Steve** _– hey Bruce, wanna move?_

**From Bruce** _– yeah, to like, Antarctica._

**From Sam** _–  spoilsports._

*********************

*********************

“Stay.” Bucky said a few days later after they had cleaned the mess off each other’s stomach. “Stay with me.” 

“Yeah?” Tony looked around the room. “It’s getting late.” 

“So?” Bucky leaned in and kissed him gently, thrilling to his core when Tony kissed him back. “You can sleep here.” 

“You sure?” Tony raised an eyebrow skeptically. “I thought hook ups are supposed to end before midnight.” 

“Is that what we’re doing, hooking up?” Bucky asked, and he was smiling, but he was really serious, hoping Tony would put a little bit of clarification to…to this.

“Well, I don’t think we can pretend its physical therapy anymore.” Tony said dryly, then shrugged and tossed his pants back onto the floor. “Yeah, Ill stay.” 

“Good.” Bucky tucked him in close, turning them on their sides and plastering himself to Tony’s back. 

“Oh look at that.” Tony wheezed when Bucky’s arms tightened around him. “He’s a cuddler.” 

“All us forties boys are.” Bucky mumbled. 

Tony only grinned. “Sleep tight, Brooklyn.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**To Tony** _– Did you steal my pillow?_

**From Tony** _– …..no._

**To Tony** _– Are you lying to me over text?_

**From Tony** _–….. no?_

**To Tony** _– Why did you take my pillow?_

**From Tony** _– because I slept really great last night? And I figured since we have the same blankets and mattress, it must be the pillow. So I stole it. I was going to buy you another one to replace it, I swear._

**To Tony** _– you didn’t sleep on a pillow last night, sugar, you slept on my chest, remember?_

**From Tony** _– so I snuck your pillow out under my shirt for nothing?_

**To Tony** _– pretty much._

**From Tony** _– Damn, I was really proud of how sneaky I was. I guess Ill return it tonight_

**To Tony** _– you sleeping over again?_

**From Tony** _– apparently._  

Bucky grinned and put his phone down. That was just fine with him. 

********************

********************

 

“Aren’t you hot?” Bucky plucked at Tony’s shirt with a frown. “This is practically a hoodie, why don’t you wear something lighter to bed?”

“Why Sergeant Barnes.” Tony was already half asleep, snuggled in against Bucky’s chest. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to get me naked.”

“Nah.” Bucky grinned. “Not a good ol’ boy like me.”

“Mmm.” Tony only snuggled closer.

“Seriously though.” Bucky plucked at the long sleeve again. “What’s with this?”

“I don’t like not wearing a shirt.” Tony cracked an eye and peeked up at him. “You know how you never take off your pants? I never take off my shirt. You haven’t noticed?”

“I guess not.” Bucky tightened his left arm carefully around Tony’s shoulders. It had taken weeks before he would even hold Tony with this arm, but now that they were sharing a bed more often than not, Tony tended to snuggle up at his left side, which left Bucky’s right hand free to be…creative… and it worked perfectly.

“I’m always cold too.” Tony continued. “Long sleeves help.”

“Sharing bodily warmth helps too.” Bucky suggested craftily. “That’s what they teach us in the army.”

“We are sharing bodily warmth.” Tony pointed out.

“I meant naked bodily warmth.” Bucky corrected quickly, eyes lighting. “Come on, sugar. I got scars too, ya know?”

“Yeah, but yours are connected to an arm that I find  _insanely_ hot.” Tony nuzzled a soft kiss at the juncture on Bucky’s shoulder where metal met skin in a crash of scars.

“The ones on my thighs aren’t.” Bucky shook his head. “The veins in my arm collapsed from so many injections that they had to move to my thighs. Big needles leave big holes, Tony. The reactions were bad when they were first experimenting. Burns from electrodes. My serum isn’t the same as Stevies, its not really the same thing. I burn and I bruise and pieces of me break and I gotta carry those scars. They aren’t pretty.” 

“If I trust you with my scars, will you trust me with yours?” Tony asked and Bucky nodded, staring deep into Tony’s eyes so he knew he meant it. “Maybe some other time.” Tony said quietly and Bucky nodded again to let the topic drop.

For all of Tony’s cockiness and easy smiles and the nonchalant way he approached their whole arrangement, he was surprisingly, almost painfully insecure– self conscious about his reactor, about the way people didn’t think he was moral enough to be Iron Man, and still plagued by nightmares about whatever he saw in space during New York.

There was a whole other side to the genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, and it was a side that only Bucky got to see.

It was beautiful and fragile and Bucky was hopelessly in love.

He just didn’t know how Tony felt.

***********************

***********************

_**From Natasha** – Alright, its been like twelve weeks guys. Any new advances on Operation Who’s Getting D*cked?_

_**From Steve** – THAT IS NOT A REAL OPERATION AND SURE AS HELL NOT THE NAME OF THIS GROUP CHAT DELETE THAT IMMEDIATELY_

_**From Clint** – I just snorted grape juice up my nose over Captain Denial’s reaction. Definitely what we are naming the group chat._

_**From Sam** – also definitely a real operation_

_**From Steve** – THE HELL IT IS_

_**From Natasha** – anyway. New updates?_

_**From Sam** – I have seen them standing far too close to each other lately._

_**From Clint** – I walked into the lab and Bucky definitely was holding Tony’s hand._

_**From Bruce** – For the thousandth time, I don’t want to be part of this conversation, but I would like to add that Bucky was holding Tony’s hand because I was working on his arm, and since pain pills don’t really work on him, it was fairly painful and he needed the support. Nothing romantic about it._

_**From Clint** – Are you sure? Are you sure there wasn’t some intense eye fucking between them while you were tinkering?_

_**From Sam** – Are you sure it was a grab of pain and not a “wish I was grabbin dat booty”?_

_**From Steve** – are you two serious with this?_

_**From Natasha** – well since tweedle dee and tweedle dumbass don’t have any relevant information, I guess Ill share mine._

_**From Clint** – What did you call me?_

_**From Sam** – I fully resent that._

_**From Natasha** – Both of your objections are noted. Movie night the night before last. You were all zoned out watching Wild Things or something equally stupid, and I 100% saw Bucky put his arm around Tony’s waist and Tony’s hand was sitting somewhere rather north of Bucky’s knee._

_**From Steve** – north of Bucky’s knee?_

_**From Clint** – dont worry Cappy I doubt it was north enough to be considered indecent exposure._

_**From Natasha** – so do I win? i have the best proof?_

_**From Bruce** – have any of you, I dunno, actually considered ASKING them if they are dating?_

_**From Sam** – They definitely aren’t dating. Probably hooking up. Not dating._

_**From Clint** – why you so sure, Sammy boy?_

_**From Sam** – Because Tony’s the least subtle person in the world and would make sure everyone in the surrounding hundred miles knew he and Frosty were together._

_**From Steve** – I can’t argue with that._

_**From Clint** – very true_

_**From Natasha** – solid point._

*************************

*************************

“Tony?” Bucky knocked on his door. “Hey, you in there?” 

“Hey, Brooklyn.” Tony opened the door and motioned Bucky inside. “I thought we could stay in my room tonight?” 

“Why’s that?” Bucky glanced around the penthouse curiously. “Don’t think I’ve ever been up here.” 

“Yeah, I don’t let many people up here.” Tony started clicking off lights and lowering the blinds. “Need something of my life private.” 

“Doesn’t your AI usually do that?” Bucky stripped off his shirt and hopped on the bed, grinning when Tony’s eyes automatically traced his arm, then down over his stomach to the pajama pants. “Tony?” 

“Uh–” Tony cocked his head and stared a minute longer. “Yeah, I usually let JARVIS control the lights and all that, but I know that it freaks you out, so I figured I could do it.” 

“Oh.” Bucky’s chest squeezed a little at Tony’s thoughtfulness. “Thanks.” 

“Ain’t no thang.” Tony wrinkled his nose and winked and Bucky almost melted over the cuteness. 

“Come to bed then.” he held out his hand coaxingly, heat already settling low in his belly at the thought of another night with Tony. Even after a few months, even though they hadn’t moved past hands and mouths together– the thought of Tony pressing hot against him, the way they moved, the pretty noises Tony made when he came, and the not so pretty, definitely unmanly noises that he wrung from Bucky with every touch– it was all good. 

It was all. so. good. 

“Yeah, alright.” Tony waited a beat, chewing at his lip in a nervous sort of gesture before he pulled his shirt up and over his shoulders, holding it in front of his chest for another anxious minute before tossing it away. 

“Damn.” It was almost  _greedy_ , the way Bucky’s eyes zeroed in on the scars, but before Tony had time to scramble for his shirt again, Bucky had jumped off the bed and was holding him still, one big hand wrapped around Tony’s wrists so he couldn’t try to hide, the other palming over the arc reactor, tracing the ragged, raised skin. 

“Sweet thing.” he murmured, and lowered his head so he could mouth over the scars, soft kisses and tiny licks and when Tony breathed out shakily, Bucky released his wrists, lowering them down to the waist band of his pants. 

“Yeah?” Tony panted. “Alright?” 

“If you trust me with your scars, I can trust you with mine.” Bucky whispered, and as soon as his pants had hit his ankles, he scooped Tony up and carried him right to bed. 

*************************

*************************

Tony was just trying to drink a damn cup of coffee, he had no idea why the kitchen had gotten so strangely quiet when he walked in.

And quiet wasn’t even the right word.

He had walked through the door and all conversation ceased. In the midst of the eerie silence, Tony only shrugged and headed straight for the coffee maker, and then was literally snatched off his feet to avoid broken ceramic as Bruce’s mug fell through his fingers and shattered against the tile.

“Lemme go.” Tony pushed away from Bucky and rubbed his hands over his eyes. “I dunno why Brucie bear is so clumsy but it’s not about to get in the way of my coffee.”

“Sorry, sugar.” Bucky said softly, and Tony was too busy making a beeline for his cup to notice the adoring look on Bucky’s face, or to appreciate the fact that Bucky had come downstairs shirtless.

Everyone else noticed however.

Clint scooted back in his chair just enough to see his phone under the table, and with a quick glance at Bucky– who was still staring at Tony, who was pointedly ignoring all of them– he started texting, his thumbs flying over the screen.

_**From Clint** – OH MY GOD_

_**From Sam** – I KNOW_

_**From Natasha** – I don’t even think Tony realizes what he did_

_**From Steve** – what did Tony do?_

_**From Bruce** – he didn’t even notice that I dropped my coffee. Seems rude,. He could have at least asked if I was alright._

_**From Clint** – WHAT THE FUCK_

_**From Sam** – IS THAT BUCKY’S SHIRT_

_**From Natasha** – Are you guys seeing this? Tony is so cranky and caffeine deprived right now he doesn’t even notice how Bucky’s looking at him._

_**From Steve** – I don’t see it. And that probably isn’t Bucky’s shirt._

_**From Sam** – Bucky literally has heart eyes. He is literally the picture of that heart eyes motherfucker meme._

_**From Clint** – oooh Sam with a spot- on internet culture reference, Kudos._

_**From Steve** – oh my god, that  **is** Bucky’s shirt._

_**From Bruce** – I burned my hand when I spilt my coffee is anyone gonna ask about that?_

Bucky cleared his throat as he passed Tony to put his own cup in the sink. “You look real good in my shirt, sweet thing.”

“Oh.” Tony stared down at the shirt, then smiled a little hesitantly. “Uh, I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

{{Tony in Bucky’s shirt, courtesy of the darling [@creationfail](https://tmblr.co/msUGfcY7h1bc24_7T9lk2RA)}}

“You know damn well I don’t mind.” Bucky was whispering now, his back to the table so no one else would hear. “After last night?” he let his eyes drop meaningfully to Tony’s chest. “Of course I don’t mind. But I think the rest of the team is freaking out.”

“Why’s that?” Tony kept his mug up to his mouth as he answered.

“Because you might not be able to hear it, but I can hear that obnoxious clicking from under the table that tells me that they are texting about as fast as they possibly can.”

“About us?” Tony tried not to smile.

“Probably.”

“Well, Brooklyn,” Tony sent him a sly look. “Wanna give them something to really talk about?” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Wanna kiss me?” Tony clarified.

“You mean you want to take this public?” Bucky’s eyes flew open wide and Tony completely misread his surprise.

“Nothin’ to take public, big guy.” He shrugged and took a too large drink of scalding coffee. “Not dating or nothing, and it’s not like people announce hook ups. I just thought it would shock them.”

“Well honey if you want–” Bucky started to say, but Tony shook his head.

“Nah you’re right. It was a stupid idea.”

“Tony–”

Tony drained the last of his coffee and set it down, smiling uncertainly at the soldier before trying to step past.

“ _Tony_.” Bucky grabbed his wrist at the last minute and spun him back around, yanking him up against his body. “Just wait.”

_**From Clint** – OH MY GOD WHAT IS HAPPENING?!_

_**From Sam** – STOP TEXTING SO I CAN WATCH!_

_**From Natasha** – BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP_

“What are you doing?” Tony’s eyes were wide. “What are you doing, Bucky?”

“Showing everyone that we aren’t just hooking up.” Bucky brushed his knuckles over Tony’s cheek very carefully, watching those dark eyes flutter closed at the feel of metal against his skin. “We aren’t just hooking up, are we sugar?”

“I don’t– I don’t think so?” Tony’s voice got a little high at the end. “But I wouldn’t know what else to call it so—??”

_**From Steve** – Jesus, I didn’t believe it until right now_

_**From Bruce** – uh… are they about to make out in the kitchen? i feel like I’m a little against that. This is where we eat._

“Well, I never considered it goin’ steady with a fella until I got him into bed.” Bucky drawled. “So maybe I kiss ya now, and then I take ya to bed and then we can tell people we’re datin’?”

“You wanna date?” Tony put both his hands on Bucky’s left bicep, squeezing as hard as he could before sliding up to hook their fingers together. “Like, for real? No more physical therapy?”

“If you want.” Bucky blinked and suddenly he looked a lot less sure. “I mean you’ve never really said how you feel. But I’ve been bout half in love with you months now.” Tony’s mouth dropped a little and Bucky rushed to finish, “And I’m not saying you have to feel like that? But last night was great and you know–” he spread his hands awkwardly. “You know?” 

“Kiss me.” Tony said, definitely loud enough for everyone else to hear. “Come on, Brooklyn.”

Bucky grinned and swooped in to give Tony a kiss that made even Natasha cough and look away.

“I am suddenly much more awake.” Tony teased breathlessly. “What say we go make this official?”

“Oh sure thing, sweet thing.” Bucky kissed him again and picked him up, cradling him bridal style and all but running from the kitchen. 

_**From Steve** – Okay. okay so maybe there is something going on between them. _

_**From Clint** – Look at Captain Obvious finally waking up._


	5. Chapter 5

_**From Sam** – Alright, so are we going to bet on how long it takes Tony and Bucky to come back downstairs? _

_**From Bruce** – We are absolutely not betting on that. _

_**From Clint** – I got twenty that says it will be two hours. _

_**From Natasha** – Be a little bold, my love. A hundred says it won’t be until after 2. _

_**From Sam** – after 2? Nat, I love Tony but the man is in his mid forties. Even with help I doubt he can go for five hours._

_**From Clint** – Well are we talking like, consistent d*cking down? Or with breaks for snuggles._

_**From Bruce** – are you serious right now? Are we really having this conversation? _

_**From Natasha** – well we are trying to have the conversation. Bruce, if you don’t want to join in, don’t drag us down, just leave the group text. _

_**From Bruce** – I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO LEAVE THE GROUP TEXT FOR WEEKS AND YOU GUYS KEEP ADDING ME IN. _

_**From Sam** – sheesh. What a whiner. Its just friendly gambling between friends. Don’t be such a prude. _

_**From Bruce** – OVER HOW LONG TONY CAN KEEP IT UP?? _

_**From Steve** – Jesus Christ you guys. Please. Please not with this. _

_**From Sam** – Wait. Who says Tony’s the one who’s gotta keep it up. Bucky’s a damn energizer Bunny. He probably keeps going and going and going….and going and going and–_

_**From Bruce** – THAT IS ENOUGH! _

_**From Clint** – Alright. We’ll stop traumatizing Bruce for now. But I still want to bet. Nat you think six hours? _

_**From Natasha** – at least. Especially with Bucky riding shot gun. _

_**From Bruce** – I just threw up a little bit in my mouth. _

_**From Steve** – I don’t approve of this conversation at all? But I wouldn’t mind making a little cash off you guys, so I’m thinking nine. I mean, that’s how long I lasted before needing a break. _

_**From Natasha** – ….what?_

_**From Sam** – what?!!!!_

_**From Clint** – WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT  _

_**From Steve** – oh shit. I didn’t mean to say that. _

_*** Captain Rogers has left the group chat***_

******************

******************

“How you gonna tease a fella like that?” Bucky gasped a laugh and tightened his grip on the headboard when Tony licked over his nipple playfully. “Just c’mon and fuck me already.” 

“Brooklyn, I’m in my forties and have a bad heart.” Tony chuckled and rotated his hips in a slow circle just to watch the big soldier squirm. “I’m only gonna do this once this morning so I need to make it last.” 

“Yeah, but I can do this like eight times before dinner–” Bucky’s mouth went slack for a few seconds when Tony slid further inside him. “–so maybe ya get me off now an’ then get me off again, huh?” 

“I love when you start slurring into the Brooklyn speech.” Tony grinned and gave Bucky just a little more, admiring the flush that started practically at Bucky’s ears and spread down his chest. “How hard will I have to work to make you speechless?” 

“Damn it, Tony.” The gears in Bucky’s arm whirred and shifted, clicking lightly as his hold re-calibrated, all but locking himself onto the oak headboard so he wouldn’t just flip Tony over and take charge. “I’ve been naked for like half an hour and you still havent– _ah_!” 

His head slammed back into the pillow when Tony finally thrust sharply, burying his cock as deep as he could inside him. 

“Fuck sugar–  _yes_!” Bucky’s right arm hooked around Tony’s waist to keep him there. “Don’t go anywhere, give me a minute to–” 

“Do that thing with your arm again.” Tony ordered, his eyes bright, and Bucky hesitated only a minute before relaxing his hold and retightening it as slow as he could. 

“Good Lord.” Tony licked his lips as he watched the silver plates fitting into place, moving like a wave up to Bucky’s wrist. “That is so hot.” 

“Whatever you say, baby.” Bucky patted at Tony’s butt encouragingly. “But how about we talk less about my arm and do more of this–?” he lifted his hips and Tony sucked in a breath. “Yeah, lets do this instead?” 

“I dunno.” Tony pulled out and thrust again and Bucky nearly bit his tongue off. “We’ve talked about weirder things while nearly naked.” 

“Tony I swear–” Bucky was so hard it was nearly painful, his cock twitching against his abs with every breath. “I swear if you don’t stop talking Im gonna break this headboard and put you up against a wall and–” 

“That wouldn’t be a threat at all.” Tony dug his teeth into Bucky’s neck hard enough to make him yelp, setting about worrying a deep purple bruise that he knew wouldn’t be there after an hour. “Except this bed frame was brought over from Italy when my mom moved–” 

“Are you talking about your mom right now??” 

“Brooklyn,  _you’re_ the one who keeps breaking my things. You should know that this is a thing that doesn’t need broken.” 

“God.” Bucky groaned and let go of the headboard, tightening a protective arm around Tony’s back and flipping them over fast enough that Tony sort of….  _squawked_ … and couldn’t do much more than hold on for dear life. 

“Oh shit.” Tony stared down at where Bucky was straddling him, at the cock pulsing and leaking sticky lines onto his stomach, then dragged his eyes up the thick thighs and heavily muscled abdomen and further up to see Bucky smirking, crystal blue eyes lit with quite a bit of amusement, and quite a bit more  _lust_. 

“Brooklyn–” Tony had to lick his lips and clear his throat before he could speak. “Brooklyn, I didn’t take you for the type to ride anyone, but  _damn_ , I can’t complain about this view.” 

“No?” Bucky’s hands fluttered uncertainly over the scars at his thighs, then brushed over the scars at his shoulder. “Not too heavy for you?” 

“Oh you weigh at least a metric ton.” Tony grinned, breath punching from his chest when Bucky rolled his eyes and sat down harder on him, taking Tony’s cock another bit into his body. “But damn it, I’m not complaining.” 

He linked their fingers together and brought Bucky’s right hand down to over his arc reactor. “Right here?” 

“Yeah, Ill be careful.” Bucky leaned down and kissed Tony slow and sweet, any bit of awkwardness or lingering self consciousness erased in the way their lips molded so perfectly, months of not talking about their feelings finally over flowing into touches that grew greedier as the kiss grew messy. 

Bucky kept one hand possessively over the arc reactor, then lay his left hand up by Tony’s head, locking the plates one by one until Tony was practically whining up at him, hips moving restlessly, fingers digging into Bucky’s back. 

“Please!” Tony gasped, far more turned on by the whole  _arm_ thing than he wanted to admit, all of two minutes from coming without any help from Bucky at all, seriously considering taking a little blue pill to ensure that next time around he could fully indulge his apparent  _arm kink_  without having to worry about–

“ _Fuck_!” it was his turn to shout when Bucky lifted up and sank back down onto him, and a low chuckle broke from Bucky’s lips at Tony’s reaction. 

“See, sugar?” He grinned and smooshed a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “We could’a been doin’ this the whole time, but you wanted to talk so–.” 

“I don’t wanna talk now!” Tony interrupted loudly. “Definitely don’t want to talk now! For the love of god, please just  _move_.” 

*********************

*********************

“2 pm.” Natasha glanced at her phone and sighed. “I’m out, I guess.” 

“We never really clarified if the bet was for how long the sex was or how long it took them to come back downstairs.” Clint shrugged and petted through Natasha’s hair comfortingly, fully enjoying the way she snuggled onto his lap. Even being married, they didn’t have a lot of time to just hold each other, so he soaked up the moment while he could. 

“So we’re not gonna talk about how apparently Steve had like, a nine hour sex marathon with someone?” Sam was tossing popcorn into the air and trying to catch it in his mouth. “I mean, not only did he drop that little gem and leave the chat, but I’m pretty sure I saw him leap out a window and take off running down the street.” 

“ _Nyooooom_.” Clint laughed, making a zoom motion with his hand. “And Captain Apparently-Not-As-Prudish-As-We-Thought is OUTTA HERE!” 

“Nine hours.” Natasha repeated, sounding skeptical. “I’m not saying that American made machine can’t go for nine hours, but who did he find willing to be done for nine hours?  _Yikes_.” 

“Well we can officially count out a civilian.” Clint started ticking off on his fingers. “Because not only would it have made the papers literally the next day, but Steve is too much of a goodie goodie to use his Hero status as a way to get laid.” 

“As opposed to Sam–” Bruce finally spoke up, glancing up from his tablet in annoyance. “Who literally introduces himself as Falcon, Captain America’s right hand man and founding member of the Avengers.” 

“That’s a damn lie.” Sam snorted and they all sent him a look. 

“I introduce myself as Samuel Wilson!” He insisted. “And then mention that they might know me better as Falcon, Captain America’s right hand man and founding member of the Avengers.” 

“Good god.” Clint rolled his eyes. “Anyway. Not a civilian. Definitely not someone in SHIELD, because I’m sure he’s against sleeping with co workers. No one in the Tower—” he sent a suspicious look at Sam. “Right?” 

“Why the hell you looking at me?” Sam threw a handful of popcorn at him. “Stop that.” 

“Well, you  _are_ his right hand man…” Natasha raised her eyebrows suggestively, and Bruce covered a snort of laughter with a cough. 

“Stop.” Sam pointed at them. “Hell no. Stop right now.” 

“Alright. Not a civilian, not SHIELD, no one in the Tower. Would have to be someone with powers right? I mean, someone with at least the same amount of stamina.” 

“We know it isn’t frosty.” Sam said. “So who else?”  

Silence in the room for several minutes until Bruce cleared his throat and said, “Well. I do know someone who is not a civilian, not SHIELD, doesn’t live in the Tower full time, and definitely has powers and tons of stamina.”

“Look at Bruce, finally coming around to the discussion.” Clint grinned. “Lay it on us, Brucie. Who do you think?” 

“Thor.” Bruce said matter of factly. “Isn’t it obvious?” 

“Thor.” Natasha repeated, then her green eyes opened wide. “My my. Is Captain America a  _bottom_??”

***********************

***********************

Tony was still open, still sore from Bucky’s less than gentle loving when the soldier rolled him over and spread his legs again.

“Brooklyn.” Tony laughed and let Bucky lift his hips up to slide a pillow beneath them. “I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I definitely am not up to anything else for at least a few more hours. Not only did I come my brains out inside you, but then you managed to wring another one from me and–” 

“Come your brains out?” Bucky repeated. “Tony. Be a little romantic. Damn.” 

“Since you helped me find my exquisite pleasure so many times.” Tony corrected, muffling his laughter in the sheets, then shrieking when a big hand landed on his ass. “Ouch! We  _ask_ before spanking!” 

“That was a love tap, sweet thing.” Bucky kissed the same cheek reverently, marveling over how comfortably naked they both were. It was as if after trusting each other with the scars, everything else was just  _easy_. He had expected to be self conscious, to have to learn  _how_ to be with Tony, how to make things good, but things were just…  _good_. Everything was  _good_ between them and he loved it.

“I would ask before spanking you because it wouldn’t be –” hot kisses up Tony’s back. “– half as gentle as that.” 

“Well, shit.” Tony huffed a little, but arched his back as Bucky worked his mouth back down, tongue tickling over sensitive spots, teeth scraping lightly. “Maybe some other time.” 

“Can I have you again?” Bucky spread Tony open, loving the gasp from Tony, the way his entrance was still swollen and slick with lube. “Ill try to make you come again too, but–” 

“Don’t worry about me.” Tony shifted though, grabbing more pillows for his chest. “But come on.” 

“Yeah?” Bucky was already lining himself up to push back inside. “You’re sure?” 

“I’m sure baby.” Tony hummed and inched backwards over Bucky’s cock. “Then we can nap.” 

“Mmm.” Bucky groaned when he finally made it all the way inside Tony again, gasping over the tightness, even though he had been there less than half an hour before. “Tony, honey, I love–” 

“Hey, maybe we say that once the horny has worn off.” Tony interrupted, turning his head so Bucky could see the twinkle in his eye. “Don’t trust a guy who says he loves me just so he can come.” 

“Ill tell you after then?” Bucky offered, feeling a little foolish, and Tony felt behind him until he could grab hold of Bucky’s wrist, squeezing lightly. 

“Ill tell you after, too.” 

*******************

Three Weeks Later

*******************

_**From Clint** – Well they are definitely dating NOW, look at how mushy they are!_

_**From Sam** – Gag me. Ugh._

_**From Natasha** – both of you shut up, its about the cutest thing I’ve seen in the world._

_**From Clint** – it’s definitely not. The least they could do is stop mooning over each other in public._

_**From Natasha** – Clint, my love, have you ever seen yourself when you look at me?_

_**From Sam** – yeah, you get a real stupid look on your face too._

_**From Clint** – yeah, but we’re married. Its not gross if you’re married._

“Good Morning.” Bucky cupped Tony’s chin and kissed him sweetly, offering Tony a sip from his coffee before kissing him again. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Brooklyn.” Tony was grinning, looking like maybe he was blushing, tucked into Bucky’s arms and snuggled into that ridiculous chest and sipping from the same coffee cup—

It was outright sappy, and Bruce’s disdainful expression behind them show exactly what he thought about it. 

“Cap!” Tony grinned when Steve came into the kitchen. “Hey! I feel like you haven’t been around much.” 

“Yeah well, you and Bucky are–” Steve coughed uncomfortably, eyes darting too and then away from where Tony and Bucky had a hand tucked in each other’s back pockets. “Yeah. I have a hard time looking at that.” 

“Not jealous, are you Stevie?” Bucky teased, but Tony caught the edge of insecurity in his voice, and patted at Bucky’s ass reassuringly. There had never been anything between him and Steve, regardless of what the tabloids said. 

“Definitely not.” Steve snorted and made his own cup of coffee. 

“Sir.” JARVIS came online. “Not to interrupt your morning, but there is a disturbance in the atmosphere and I thought–”

“A disturbance?” Tony was instantly on guard, as was the rest of the team. Ever since New York paranoid didn’t even begin to describe them. “What kind of–”

There was a  _CRACK_ then a  **BOOM** and a flash of light filled the room.

“Thor!” Tony pulled away from Bucky and threw himself at the giant, laughing out loud when Thor’s hugged lifted him right off his feet. “I didn’t know you were coming to Earth! Welcome back!” 

“Anthony!” The demi-god always sounded like he was shouting. “My friend! So good to see you!” 

He called greetings to the rest of the team, only needing to glance between Tony and Bucky to realize their new relationship status, and showing his approval by clapping Bucky on the shoulder hard enough to send him right to the floor. 

“Oh my god.” Tony laughed and helped Bucky back up. “Well, Thor approves of us.” 

“I guess.” Bucky rotated his shoulder with a frown. “I think he snapped a joint.” 

“Ill fix it.” Tony assured him, and plastered himself right back into Bucky’s arms, smiling when Bucky only smiled and held him close.

They were sappy and gross and it was  _fine_ , because after months of only hooking up, it felt good to be open about it. 

“Steven.” Every head in the room whipped around when Thor spoke to Steve, the already deep voice lowering into a rumble. “How are you?” 

“I’m– I’m– I’m—” Steve was holding onto his coffee mug so tightly it was starting to crack. “Uh hey? Hey Thor, uh– what– um–”

_**From Tony** – Oh my god, what is happening. _

_**From Clint** – LOOK AT STEVE’S FUCKING FACE HE IS DYING_

_**From Tony** \- I DIDN’T KNOW THEY WERE DATING_

_**From Natasha** – I feel like they aren’t dating. Maybe just hooking up._

_**From Clint** – Holy shit, Steve’s cup is gonna break in like two seconds, and I am going to scream I swear._

_**From Natasha** – Calm down, Steve can probably hear us texting._

_**From Tony** – uh, Im gonna go out on a limb and say that Steve isn’t hearing anything more than Thor right now._

“You will show me to my room.” Thor said and everyone’s eyes bugged out because it was  _not_ a request, and Steve flushed the brightest red they had ever seen before nodding quickly. 

“Yes. Oh yes, definitely yes, all the yes to-to that. Come on? Come on. Lets– lets go.” 

Thor grinned, looking entirely pleased and Steve backpedaled out of the room, not taking his eyes off of Thor once. 

_**From Sam** – HOLY SHIT THOR AND STEVE JUST WALKED THROUGH THE LIVING ROOM AND THOR DEFINITELY ASKED WHY STEVE WAS WEARING SO MANY CLOTHES_

_**From Clint** – OH MY GOD_

_**From Natasha** – Nine hours, huh? _

_**From Tony** – nine hours of what?_

_**From Natasha** – should we start taking bets now?_

_**From Tony** – bets for what?_

_**From Clint** – OH MY GOD MY BRAIN IS BROKEN DID YOU HEAR THOR ORDER STEVE TO TAKE HIM TO HIS ROOM_

_**From Sam** – HE DID WHAT AND I MISSED IT WHY_

_**From Bruce** \- are we really doing this again?_

_**From Tony** – doing what again? Nine hours of what? What are we betting on? _

_**From Clint** – Tony doesn’t know?_

_**From Sam** – Damn, Tony, you don’t know_

_**From Natasha** – aw Tony, honey, we did this while you and Bucky were not dating too._

_**From Tony** – what, gossiped about us?_

_**From Clint** – if thats… what you want to call it. _

_**From Bruce** – please god, don’t put me through this again._

_**From Tony** – OH MY GOD_

_**From Sam** –Tony, settle a bet, is Bucky a subby bottom? We all thought he’d be a real intense top, but then a super subby bottom.  _

Bucky read the text over Tony’s shoulder, whipped around and glared at the living room, then took off at a dead run. 

There was a terrified scream from Sam and a loud crash and everyone in the kitchen went silent. 

 **From Clint** –  _RIP Sam._

_**From Bruce** – Eh. He had a good run. _

_**From Sam** – SAVE ME YOU COWARDS!_


	6. There’s a Sequel!

Hi everyone!

Just a quick note to tell you there will be a Sequel to Not Dating and it’s happening NEXT WEEK!

”It’s Not Love, It’s Mistletoe” featuring our favorite Beefy Blondes falling in love and all the group texting shenanigans in the background! 

Stay tuned! 

(Subscribe to the Series so you don’t miss the update!) 


End file.
